The Aueronian Combine
The Aueronian Combine is one of the fictional nation in Facebook's Nations applications. It is a theocratic oligarchy. Overview The Aueronian Combine, or simply known as Aueron (pronounced 'air-ron'), is a theocratic oligarchy. The constitution consists mainly of religious laws and is strictly upheld. The Combine itself is divided into Provinces, each ruled by a Lord or Lady. These seven rulers have complete sovereign over their own Provinces. Only matters concerning the whole of Aueron require discussions and voting among the seven. The economies here are run by the free or semi-free market, depending on the Province. Most of the rulers will not exert too much authority onto businesses. As a result, the markets are very competitive and risky, with companies crumbled in a blink of an eye and new companies quickly taking over. Some of the biggest businesses in the Combine are Advanced Implants Inc., Stellar Corporations, and CloDron Inc. Life in Aueron is extremely varied, because of the different Provinces with different rulers, hence the different societies. Whether said societies are good or bad depends wholly on one's taste. The official state religion is the Nalar, which reigned supreme and no other religion is tolerated. The Scriptures of Nalar is considered very sacred and affects the government as well as the citizens. Many of the high-ranking clergy have some sort of political influence in the Combine. The policing force in Aueron is known as the Watch, and is considered one of the best in the galaxy (ranked Top 5 in the Nations Crime Control stat). This is because of Aueron's strict rules on security as well as the amount of power given to the Watch. The Combine's army is known as the Guard, divided into different Chapters. The ones assigned on protecting the royal families are known as the Royal Guards, while the elite special ops are known as the Black Guards. Aueron's space navy is collectively called the Aueronian Armada, and it is truly a sight to behold. The Armada's fleets are very huge in numbers as they used many drone-operated ships, especially frigates. The Aueronians tend to overwhelm their enemies with their fleets in battle. History When Earth became overpopulated, humans took to the skies and explored the vastness of space in order sustained their growing population. Many planets were colonized, and new valuable resources discovered. Space exploration became a new trend, and more and more humans left Earth. As a result, humans became dispersed throughout the galaxy. At that time, space exploration was a lucrative business and specialized companies are much sought after. One of these companies was Stellar Co. Starting out as a small business with only 3 frigates, Stellar faced tough challenges as it have to constantly compete with already established giant space corporations. Then one day, all that changes when one of Stellar's frigate discovered a massive ancient construct, floating in the middle of space. It was a giant circular object, like a ring. It was large enough for a fleet of ships to pass through. Studies were immediately conducted onto the ring, and before long it was confirmed the said object was a warp gate. It was unknown however, it's origins and purpose, although archaeologists said it probably dated back to thousands of years ago. Attempts to activate the gate were also met with failure. The gate quickly became a big attraction, drawing researchers and tourists alike. Soon, a space station, Soldaris 9 was built near the gate to accommodate all the traffic. Stellar Corp.'s headquarters was moved there as well. Then tragedy struck. Seemingly out of nowhere, a plague struck Soldaris 9, killing many in just a few days time. Those nearby human-occupied planets quickly blockade the space station and the gate with their fleets, to prevent the plague from spreading out. Trapped, the occupants of Soldaris 9, along with Stellar Corp. were just waiting to die. It is at this time that a charismatic priest came among the hopeless masses. Calling himself the Prelate, he spread stories of hope and courage throughout Soldaris 9. He said that the gate will be their salvation, and they can be saved with honest devotion to the Nalar, a never heard of religion at the time. Then, like a miracle, in a flash of blinding light, the gate activated by itself. The Prelate led the citizens of Soldaris 9 into the gate. The fleets blockading the space station intended to follow, but refrain from doing so for fear of getting infected with the plague. The Prelate and the others were brought over to the other side: a new unexplored vast region of space, with many habitable planets. The gate was named the Heaven's Gate and the region of space named the Heaven Constellation. The largest habitable planet in the Heaven Constellation was Nueva Tierra (New Earth), named so because aside from its size, the planet bears heavy similarities to the human homeworld of Earth. Nueva Tierra was also the most heavily colonized of all the planets in the Constellation, with ships from Soldaris 9 landed there everyday. But tragedy struck. When the colonization was still at its early stages, the Heaven's Gate suddenly shut down with a mass shower of electromagnetic storm, killing many near the gate. It is still unclear until today why the gate reacted as it was. Cut off suddenly from the old world, many young colonies in the Heaven Constellation perished. Of those that survived, they devolves into chaos and lawlessness. The Prelate later said that God had sent him a sign; in order to save the humans from their own barbaric selves, he need to look for a man in Nueva Tierra that is said to bear the God's essence. So the Prelate and those who were still faithful to the Nalar set out to find this man. They finally found the man, named Tybus Aueron. Under the Prelate's tutelage, in a few years time, Tybus grew into a respected and responsible man, full of charisma and guided by the Nalar. His duty done, the Prelate disappeared and was never heard from until today. Tybus Aueron assumed leadership of the Cult of Nalar. Under Tybus' leadership the Cult grew rapidly. In no time he united a large number of colonists. Tybus then proceeded to form a government to led his people, establishing the first nation on Nueva Tierra. This nation would be guided by the Nalar, as the Prelate has guided the colonists. The nation was named the Celestial Kingdom of Aueron, in honor of Tybus, who became the theocracy's God-King. But by this time, Tybus Aueron was already growing old and weak, having to rely on cybernetic implants to support his failing organs. Thankfully, Aueronian scientists have succeeded in creating a machine which will be capable to sustain the God-King's life, giving him a sort of immortality. Although rendered immobile by this machine, Tybus would still be able to led his people. From then, God-King Tybus launched the Reclaiming, bringing Aueron to expand aggressively throughout Nueva Tierra, using force when diplomacy failed. In just a few years time, the Celestial Kingdom conquered the whole planet. The Aueronians then proceeded to conquered the rest of the Heaven Constellation, forming a single unified empire. Just when it seems that the Celestial Kingdom will be unstoppable, God-King Tybus suddenly withdrew himself from his people. He did not want to meet or led his people anymore, leaving his nation to fend for themselves. No one could comprehend the reason for his behaviour. Tybus shut himself out and remained in the levitating Enclave of Aue'kazor, drifting in Nueva Tierra's orbit. He only allowed some to stay there while kicking out the rest. Those that stayed would served Tybus forever, not leaving the Enclave. Finally, the Aueronians have accepted the fact that their leader have abandoned them, when Aue'Razor made a warp jump away from Nueva Tierra, far deeper into the Heaven Constellation. With the God-King gone, the Celestial Kingdom was in total chaos, as various Provinces within tried to claim leadership. Tensions rose, and eventually exploded into an all out Provincial War. Weapons of mass destructions were used when neither sides gained the upper hand. The war had polluted Nueva Tierra heavily. Unpredictable weather, acid rain and diseases occurred regularly. Scientists predicted that the situation will worsen and the planet will eventually become inhabitable. Concerned, both sides agreed on a temporary cease-fire and started to build Enclaves in large proportions. Years later, before the civil war was officially over, Nueva Tierra was declared inhabitable. The Aueronians escaped into space using the Enclaves built earlier, but there was only so much room in the stations. Those who couldn't made it were left to die on the planet. Many went their separate ways and left Nueva Tierra far behind. The Aueronians were scattered throughout the Heaven Constellation, never again one nation. The Celestial Kingdom of Aueron collapsed. Eventually the various scattered Provinces settled down on other planets in the Constellation, each establishing themselves as a sovereign nation. They still warred with each other, although on a much smaller scale and more subtle. Years later, the Provinces were attacked by a mysterious entity known as the Adversary. No one knows who or what the attackers are, as they attacked without revealing themselves, using psionic attacks, releasing plagues, crippling communication systems, etc. None of the Provinces managed to trace the attackers until this day. Eventually, the attacks got more and more overwhelming, to the point that the Provinces agreed to put aside their differences and stand united against a common enemy. An alliance was formed, known as the Combination Pact, which will bring together the Provinces as an oligarchy, forming the Aueronian Combine. The children of Tybus were united once again. Pooling their resources together, the Combine managed to counter the Adversary's attacks. Before the Aueronians can find the attackers and go on the offensive, the Adversary disappeared without a trace, and no attack was launched from them ever again. The Aueronian Combine continued to grow and flourished, met other nations outside of the Heaven Constellation, and established alliances. Although fights still occur between the Provinces, the Combination Pact held nonetheless. When the Galactic Empire (one of the governmental organizations that the Combine is apart of) were attacked by the Kiliks, the Aueronians were invaded as well, with one of the Provincial capital nearly lost. The Empire's forces stormed the Kiliks' Hive-planet during the last minute, forcing the insectoids to withdrew the majority of their forces from the Combine, leaving their remaining ones to be decimated by the Aueronians. Category:Galactic Empire Category:The Nations